The Nymph and the Dragon
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: (AU) Levy is probably one of the smallest nymphs in the forest. When a dragon comes to stay he is put under her wings. What will happen in this lovely forest? Will the flowers on the trees be the only things blooming or will hearts?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the magical kingdom of Fiore there was an enchanted forest. Many creatures still live there but the first creature ever to step foot was a fairy... Or so the legend goes. Now in that fairy's honor it is called

Fairy Tail forest.

Deep in the forest there was a tree nymph nestled deep into a tree hollow reading a tome. This particular nymph was not like the others. Most grew and took form and shape of there element. But she did not. This little nymph was named Levy McGarden and though she had a similar greenish tint to her skin like the others, unlike the other tree nymphs she was short and very slender. Her hair was as blue as the flowers from the ancient trees she was borne of and her eyes sparkled like fireflies in the night.

"Levy! Levy!" A familiar voice called her out of her book and back down. She peeked out of her nook and looked down.

"Hello Juvia!" She called to her favorite water sprite.

"Juvia would like to know if Levy would like to accompany Juvia to see the new grove?" Levy bit her lip. She was almost done with her book but it was Juvia..

The book could wait a bit longer. Levy shut the book and climbed down from the tall nook and landed with a dull thud next to Juvia.

"So Juvia.. How's it going with the Ice Pixie?"

"Gray-sama is so wonderful!" The water sprite chatted on and on about the Ice man until Levy stopped walking.

"Juvia! Quickly it's a human! Get in the stream!" The water sprite dove back into her stream and Levy crouched down in the brush.

"Geez! The things we have to do to get some help around here!" A large man with black hair and shiny silver scales fel through the brush and on to the ground before him. A black cat walked beside him and Levy covered her mouth.

'A exceed... He looks kind of like Happy!'She looked down and moved forward. The lumbering man sat up and took off his pack.

"Well.. I can't think of a better place to camp than right here.." He said and started to unpack. Levy watched in awe. His skin was like a dark peach skin. His hair like a raven's feathers. She slipped and he whirled around.

"Whose there?!" Levy bit her lip and there was a loud splash from the stream. He turned away and Levy used this as her que to climb up a tree. Her hand became a whip like vine. It grew long until it was behind his head. She flicked him and brought her hand back up.

"Damn fairies" he grumbled and continued to set up camp. Skillfully and quietly Levy leapt from tree to tree until she was sure he couldn't see or hear her anymore.

"Master! Master!" She called looking for the elf.

"Yes my dear what is it?" Levy fell to her knees and gasped for air.

"A human! In the woods!"

"Hmm... This is very serious..." He jumped off his stump and walked in the direction of the human.

"Master Makarov?" Levy asked confused.

"What say we give the human a Fairy Tail welcome?" Levy's mouth dropped open.

"What?" She followed the man.

"Master it is human! All my books say-"

"Levy all those books where written by other creatures like us... They make humans appear to be bad... They really aren't..."

"Master how do you know?" Levy started to whisper as they grew closer to when she last saw the man.

"I lived amongst them for a time.. And besides I invited Gajeel to stay with us for he is not human he is a dragon" they came into the clearing and the man looked up. Levy squealed and pulled herself into a tree.

"It's alright Levy.. He's our friend" Levy watched him shake the master's hand then pat the tree she was on before going back to the master. Slowly she climbed back down.

"Now child all the way. We mustn't make a bad first impression" Levy bit her lip and dropped down landing softly on the balls of her feet.

"H-hello" she said and he patted her head.

"She a very cute girl. How old are you Shorty?" He leaned over and grinned. Her face turned blue with anger. The trees snickered.

"Oh hush you!" She yelled at them and turned to Gajeel, "I am 18"

He stared.

"No way.." Levy felt her green skin turn a dark green out of embarrassment.

"Well my dear since you had the honor of meeting him first you shall show him how we do things here.. As well as living with you" master said with the usual smile on his face.

'This is going to be a long day' the two unknowingly thought together.

Well? How did you like it? Review and tell me what I should do in the next chapter :3


	2. Chapter 2

Nymph 2

Levy stared at him. And he stared back.

"But master-" she looked around and he was gone. She sighed and snook the dust off her feet.

"No way around it I suppose.. Well.. Come with me and we can get you into my tree and um.." The exceed fluttered up to Levy's face.

"Sorry for the intrusion miss" the exceed said and Levy smiled and held out her arms.

"That's alright. Thank you for being so kind about it" he landed and she held him like she normally held Happy.

"Gajeel... Manners"

"Thanks for letting us stay at your place" he grumbled. Levy set the Exceed on his feet and walked to the stream.

"Juvia.. It's safe to come out now" slowly the woman came out of the water.

"Juvia was worried about Levy. Juvia is sorry she couldn't help more" she said sadly. Levy smiled.

"You did wonderful Juvia! Much better than what I could have done on my own! Since we can't go to the grove today would you like to come over for tea?" Juvia smiled.

"Juvia would love too!" The two girls held hands and flowers started to sprout in Levy's wake.

"Juvia?" Gajeel looked up confused. The water sprite looked up and smiled.

"Hello again Gajeel.. Juvia thinks it's been a while"

"Yeah nice to see you too rain woman" he said and the two chatted aimlessly as they found Levy's tree house.

"Here we are" she said and Juvia shot up in a spiral of water and landed on a tree branch.

"And here we go" her hand turned into a vine and she pulled herself up.

"Let's see how can I-" Gajeel slammed a metal spike into the trunk. Levy fell to her knees and screamed. He quickly pulled out the spike as Levy lowered herself to the ground.

"Ouch.. Ouch.." She examined the hole that was made a frowned.

"Why would you do that?" She whimpered. On her leg you could see a milky white substance dripping down her calf.

"What the?"

"This tree is an extension of me.. When you hurt the tree you hurt me..." A vine wrapped around his waist.

"Please don't do that" guilt washed over the dragon and he let the vines pull him up.

"So um Short-"

"My name is Levy" she set him down in the room next to Juvia.

"Please excuse me" Juvia stood up.

"Juvia can get the kettle so Levy can rest her leg" Levy smiled gratefully and sat down.

"Sorry about uh your trunk..."

"It's fine you didn't know... But I guess since your going to be here for a while I should tell you everything about life in the forest... Tomorrow... Well... Uh... I real don't have a clue where to start..." She said nervously.

"Shall we just walk around?"

"That's a good idea! Your so smart... Mister?"

"Oh please call me Pantherlily"

"Pantherlily!" She clapped and smiled joyfully,"tomorrow I will show you around the forest... But for now... Hmmm I'm sorry but what do dragons eat?"

"Meat"

"Meat... Hmm.." She looked out the window and there was a large buck standing outside the tree.

"It's not one of lisanna's... Okay" she stood up and formed a wooden spear from the tree. She took aim and hurled the spear at the animal right through the head.

"Will deer work?" Gajeel who was slack jawed nodded.

"We can take care of preparing the meat Miss" Pantherlily said and she nodded and Juvia came back with tea.

"Would you like some tea?" Levy asked motioning to the kettle.

"Pfft tea is for women and little girl parties" Pantherlily rolled his eyes at the dragon and smiled.

"Yes please" Levy smiled and poured three cups of tea. Juvia started to drink so much her skin was turning black like the tea.

"Oh dear.. Juvia thinks it late.. Juvia should probably get home. Thank you for inviting Juvia," she bowed and quickly left.

"Let me go clean out a guest room for you" she said and walked off.

"Your heart sounds like a humming bird.. Is it the girl?"

"Of course not don't be stupid" Gajeel blushed.

"Just wondering"

"Shut up you stupid cat!" He jumped out the house and started to skin and gut the deer.

"This will be fun" he chuckled and stared down at him.

Okay wow... I did not expect that kind of reaction out of your guys um.. Wow I'm so flattered..

This chapter is kinda rushed sorry but I think it's okay..

Well now I'm disappearing for a bit!

So fucking tired..

GOOOD NIGHT!


End file.
